


Wash Us Away (Beautiful Rain)

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about Hawaii, in Danny's opinion, is the sudden change in weather. Or maybe not so much, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Us Away (Beautiful Rain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [team_allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/gifts).



> Thanks to [kodamasama](http://kodamasama.livejournal.com) for the speedy beta.

Danny Williams doesn’t make a secret out of the fact that he really does not like Hawaii. He really doesn’t like the beach — the sand gets fucking everywhere — and some would think that’s what he dislikes the most. They would be wrong though, oh so very wrong.

What he hates the most about Hawaii is the weather. The way it changes within two seconds in particular. Two seconds ago the sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. Now he’s running through the pouring rain to get to the Camaro, and the sun is still shining.

As he gets to the car, he can’t get the door open because Steve has the keys, and the bastard hasn’t unlocked the car. In fact, when Danny turns around he sees his boyfriend still twenty feet away with his face turned up to the sky and a grin on his lips.

”If you plan on catching pneumonia, can you at least open the car so that I don’t have to catch it as well?” he calls. He raises his voice enough to be heard over the thundering rain. The only sign that Steve has even heard him is that his grin gets even wider.

Danny is about to start yelling at him again to open the fucking car when Steve puts his hand into the right pocket of his cargos and takes out the keys. Steve shifts a little and opens his eyes, looking straight at Danny. ”If you want them, you’re gonna have to come and get them.” He dangles the keys in front of his face like some kind of treat. It makes Danny fume inside.

He strides towards Steve, whose grin just gets wider and wider the closer he gets. Danny keeps walking until he all but slams into Steve, focused on grabbing the keys and getting into the warmth of the car. All thoughts of getting dry, however, disappear when he feels the warmth of Steve’s body against his through their soaked clothes.

”Hi there,” Steve says. He leans down so the words are whispered in Danny’s ear, able to be heard even over the thunder of the rain. ”Was there anything you needed?” His voice is teasing, as is the free hand that runs along Danny’s side up to his pecs where a thumb strokes his peaked nipple.

The touch, after a long and trying day at the office, chasing after multiple suspects and conducting interviews, is enough to distract Danny from the goal of getting someplace dry. He only has to angle his neck just so, and his lips are touching Steve’s. The simple touch of lips against lips is enough to evoke Danny’s other senses, even more so when Steve moans into his mouth.

Danny loses track of how long they stand there, keeping each other warm with their kisses and touches. It’s not until there is a clank and something landing on his shoe that Danny’s brain comes back online, and he realizes that, even if it took a little longer than he’d planned, Steve has just given up the keys to the Camaro. By dropping them on Danny’s foot.

”Got everything I need right here,” Danny says, his voice rough with arousal, before he kneels down at Steve’s feet. The look on his boyfriend’s face is clearly telling him that Steve thinks he’s about to get a blow job. Danny can’t hold back the laugh that escapes when he rises to his feet again with the key to the Camaro dangling between his fingers.

Steve’s face falls; there is no other word for it. ”But… I thought…” He sounds as lost as he looks, and something inside Danny does a little victory dance at being the one to finally get one up on Steve and not the other way around.

”If you get that sexy ass of yours into the Camaro so that we can go someplace that’s warm and dry,” Danny moves to unlock the Camaro and has one foot inside the car when he continues, ”I promise you that I will give you what you need.” He absolutely does not waggle his eyebrows.

That seems to get Steve moving because he’s inside the car with the door closed faster than Danny can blink. He should have learned by now that bribing Steve with sex is the way to go.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt 'Caught in the rain' given to me by [team_allen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen).


End file.
